German Chocolate And French Perfume
by Rai-Mun
Summary: It was a viscous cycle, lust and death and love and murder; until the Respawn broke and they bled for real. RED Spy x BLU FemMedic; PWP


[german chocolate and french cologne]  
rai whitenoize a team fortress 2 drabble (RED spy x BLU femmedic; the announcer is always watching)

~+~+~+ for jena AKA biju-ai +~+~+~

b((adult situations and violence ahead; you have been WARNED.))/b

It was a viscous cycle, lust and death and love and murder, until the Respawn broke and they bled for real.

She returned to the land of the semi-conscious, her head screaming like Scout had decided to take his aluminum baseball bat and wail on her, everything tainted a very mildest of red.

She blinked, several times even, before it registered that her glasses were covered in blood, the stuff dripping all over her in viscous pools of scarlet as she slowly remembered what had happened prior to her impromptu dirt nap - they had been pushing the cart in Badlands, the battle going surprisingly well as they managed to contest all of RED's points with less difficulty than they had the last few matches prior.

She let out a sort of strangled half-sob, clutching at her left upper arm as she realized exactly why it was she was sitting in a pool of red - she had been standing just behind the cart, Medigun held at the ready as she stayed behind a little longer than necessary to make sure the cart went into the heart of RED territory, her Heavy standing just a ways off and calling for her to hurry and return to base.

She was just about to do so, however, she wasn't quite fast enough to get out of the bomb's blast radius in time to avoid embarrassing herself by dying in the aftermath of their team's victory, a decidedly ominous beeping the last thing she heard before waking up to find herself under the walkway leading to the still devastated RED Respawn area.

Carefully, as slowly as she could in order not to aggravate and jostle her injuries, she peeled off her once-blue medical jacket and prodded the grievous mess that was her arm, wincing and gasping sharply as she noted the damage went deep enough to graze bone, dried blood and charred flesh smeared red as she continued to bleed a trickling scarlet river.

She couldn't feel her legs (although a hesitant once over confirmed that it was more likely out of the lack of movement and loss of fluids more than visceral damage or serious maiming), and her entire torso felt like she had gotten a fist full of enemy Heavy and a critical rocket from the unhinged Soldier.

Removing her glasses to wipe the blood off on her filthy blouse proved insubstantial - Apparently, she had been bleeding from a head wound that was consistently pooling over her eyes, coloring everything the threatening hue of the enemy team.

FemMedic let out a pained sigh, shifting her weight slightly so that she could start getting some feeling back into her limbs, her most precious Medigun lying just a few feet out of her reach. She eyed it with the pitiful longing she often saw on the Piecemaker's face when the Brit looked at their unhinged American team mate, wondering if it would be worth it to finish herself off and Respawn back in BLUside rather than bleed out all over the RED base - or worse, be discovered by the enemy team.

She was just about to, really, giving a major artery in her neck an experimental pinch before a very suave, very smoky voice interrupted her self-destructive thoughts. "I would not do zat if I were you, mon cherie," She recognized the voice (of course, how could she not when she heard it everyday, sometimes waking in the middle of the night swearing she had heard him whispering in her ear), her heart doing wild flips against her ribcage in the most annoying of ways.

"Sp-spy," She all but whimpered, brushing away the blood in her eyes and greeted with the sight of the tall Frenchman standing just outside her Blutsauger's range, cigarette hanging out of his mouth and smoke billowing around him like some kind of perpetual aura of superiority.

"Mon petite, you are a mess," He stated, walking towards her with the confidence of a man who's never known defeat, suit pristine and appearance free of injuries. Obviously, either he had avoided the blast radius all together (not likely), or he had recieved the questionable mercy of Respawn (more likely); but there was no denying he was in the perfect position to kill her nice and slow, her team nowhere to be found and her own physique in no condition to defend herself.

She felt her own class' self-regenerative abilities working god-awfully slow, not nearly quick enough for her to make a run for it or to contest the Frenchman, who even as she pondered on what he could possibly do had made his way over to her, making a slight face as he stepped into the pool of her own red life.

"Doctor, you're injured," He murmured, the way he spoke her designation sending both shivers of pleasure and a shudder of revulsion racing side-by-side down her spine as he reached over and gently placed a hand over the side of her face, her utterly unable to even move her head aside, something very close to resentment reflecting in her eyes.

His expression was uncharacteristically soft, his gloved fingers trailing down the side of her face before cupping her chin and gently forcing her to look up at him, trying his damn bestest to ignore the blood dripping out of her mouth, a testament to her dying condition; her purple eyes meeting his blue ones as the faintest of blushes tinted her already crimson streaked cheeks.

"Do not -" A wince, sharp pain shooting up against her ruined arm as she leaned away from the man in the RED suit, "Do not touch me, Dummkopf," She chided, voice lacking the usual conviction it carried, something soft and hurt in the undertones.

The RED Spy ignored her, of course, as he was wont to do, wordlessly slipping his other hand over the German's back ("Mein Got, be gentle!") and carefully lifting her up bridal style, offering no explanation to his actions but only marching resolutely back to the RED base Respawn room, laying the bleeding, injured medic on one of the benches next to their Resupply closet.

He all but threw open the steel locker doors, digging around for a moment before pulling out several large first aid kits, coming over to the younger mercenary and reaching towards the straps of her medical backback -

Only to have her reach up and catch his hand in her one good one, her eyes shining behind those oval shaped glasses. "Zis is wrong," She whispered, her fingers holding tightly to him, her eyes begging him not to stop even as she voiced the opposite emotion, and for the longest moment, the RED Spy was at a lost at what to do -

Before she made his mind up for him, pulling him down and catching his lips in her own, tears and death and blood and lust and everything in between. She was still bleeding profusely when he broke the kiss, her eyes staring blankly at the place infront of her, her Respawn watch beeping once before stopping all together, the words "Reconnecting..." lighting up the small, square screen.

He reached up and wiped the blood and death from his lips with the back of a gloved hand, watching with a lack of positive emotion as she finally stopped bleeding, stopped being altogether.

~+~+~++~+~+~

It was a switch of roles, he decided, deftly avoiding the thrust of her UberSaw against his neck, catching her arm (it was better now, thanks to the magic that was APATURE SCIENCE!) and twisting it painfully until she was forced to drop the implement of death, her breath hitching in her chest as he pulled her close against him, close enough so that he could feel her breasts pressed up against him and she the bulge in his pants.

It was laughably bad, he mussed, that fighting her so savagely turned him on the way it did, the way her breathing became strained and the way he could feel his heart doing somersaults against his chest.

She was the enemy, clad in the most detestable shade of blue, her very class an antithesis to his own. But the fact remained, of course, that she turned him on, and he knew by the look on her face and the way her body reacted towards him that she wanted him too, if not worse; and the fact that they fought with such brutal abandoned proved this point in his twisted mind.

"Tsk, such a gentleman," She murmured against his collarbone, pausing slightly to press her lips against the lapel of his suit, before twisting viscously against him, bringing her Syringe Gun against his abdomen and firing indiscriminately even as he cursed (quite beautifully, agony lacing his voice), the Spook refusing to let her go and retaliating with a well placed stab to the back, his blade embedding itself into her flesh and wrestling a shriek from her lips.

She slumped against him, the life dripping down the handle of his knife and over his gloved hand, the other hand still holding her against him by the small of her back. He leaned forward briefly, placing an almost chase kiss on her lips before gently laying her down on the cold linoleum floor and grabbing their precious Intelligence.

~+~+~++~+~+~

He pushed her against the wall, slamming their lips together in a hungry, almost needy manner, his tongue prying open her lips with the familiarity of a longtime lover and eliciting the most delicious moans from the German, her back arching up against him and her hips pushing against his pelvis.

She responded to his kiss, egging him on and clawing at his back, her doctor's coat and his pinstriped jacket lying on the floor, long forgotten and easily discarded. He deepened their kiss, placing both his hands over her ass and lifting her up, her back pressed against the wall as she wrapped both her legs around his waist, the warm place between her legs brushing painfully, deliciously against the bulge in his pants.

"Me-mein liebe," She gasped, her face the most wondrous shade of red, lust and love and something akin to gratefulness in the depths of her lavender eyes, "Please...!"

She cried out, grinding her hips against the Frenchman as he pulled open her blouse, pulling her brassiere aside and cupping her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples lovingly as he leaned forward to suck on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, his hands molesting her breasts with a marksman's precision.

She was mewling against him, her eyes shut tight as she allowed the RED to touch her in places several of her own team mates would kill to touch, her own hands ghosting over the buttons of his shirt and pushing the said article of clothing off his shoulders, her fingertips drawing slow, lazy circle s over his exposed abdomen.

The Frenchman shuddered, all but panting as he pulled the medic's skirt up, pausing briefly in his ministrations to pull her plain white underwear off with a shaky kind of excitement, her pulling his own pants and silky black boxers down to his knees, pausing momentarily to stare at his magnificent length.

"Like what you see, mon amour?" The Spy chuckled, running one of his hands over the younger woman's almond hair, "Ne-nein, I was just surprised," She explained, blushing slightly as she unhooked her legs from around the espionage agent's waist, getting to her knees and taking a closer look at his cock.

"Hmm," She murmurred, tentatively running her finger over the lenght of his manhood, smiling slightly as her touch made the RED shudder in lust, before she placed the briefest of kisses over the head of his penis, her lips brushing against the sensitive skin.

"Mon Dieu," He breathed, voice thick with want, before she let out a small giggle, opening her mouth and taking the Frenchman in, her warm breath caressing the sensitive appendage. He moaned out her name, clutching at her hair and pulling her closer as she ran her tongue along the length of his cock, applying just enough pressure with her teeth so that she grazed his skin, hard enough to provide a pleasant friction.

Spy couldn't help but buck his hips against FemMedic's face, one of her hands in between her legs as she continued to give the older European a blowjob, her soft mewls drowned out by his heavy panting and constant, throaty moans.

He was producing precum, the taste salty and mildly bitter, and there was the mildest hint of spice to him, and while the lady doctor continued her ministrations (both on the Spy and herself), the Spook leaned back, shuddering violently as he attempted to pull out, but she was having none of that, sucking him hard and holding him in place with her hands on his hips as he came in her mouth, her sucking and swallowing as much of his semen as she could, the creamy, warm white stuff spilling out of her mouth and all over her breasts, the younger woman finally letting him go and licking at her lips.

"Zat was... Delicious," She murmured, using that voice she used when she wanted nothing more than to lie on her back and spread her legs and have him fuck her, hard and deep and full of their forbidden, cross faction romance.

The Frenchman took a moment to compose himself, utterly aroused at the sight of of his bodily fluids all over the medic's face and beasts, and smiled lustily as he all but slinked over, getting on his knees and pushing the FemMedic down on her back on the cold wooden floor of the RED base basement.

"Mon amour," He whispered against her ear, laying down on top of her with a hand on his cock as he guided it over to the place that made her a woman, "Je t'aime, je t'adore..."

She smiled up at him, all colors set aside and nothing more important then the man she was with, loyalties be damned, "Ich Liebe Dich, Herr Spy."

And he pushed into her (not for the first time, and certainly not for the last), her crying out and grasping tightly at him,, her arms thrown around his shoulders as he rearranged her legs over his shoulders, "Do you see it, mon amour?" She looked up at him, love and lust and something else in her eyes, "The place where we are connected?" She cried out, him pulling out slowly to thrust back in with more force than necessary, his pace slow and steady as he concentrated on pleasing her, as opposed to pleasing himself; and was most surprised when she sat up (not breaking their connection), hugging him and pressing her breasts against his chest. "Mein Liebe, I want to make you feel good too, zo please..." She was crying, he could tell, even without looking at her he knew, "Zo please, take me as you want."

The Spy did not need any more encouragement after that, the masked man quickening his the pace of his thrusts imperceptibly, bouncing the younger woman on his lap with each push and pull of his manhood inside her, her tight, warm wetness almost too much for him, especially when she started talking in hurried, desperate German, her fingernails clawing at his back and her ankles locking behind him as she urged him to go faster, hit her deeper.

He groaned out her name, a sign he was about to finish, and she cried, begging him to come inside her and not pull out, both of them lost in the ecstasy of sex and lovemaking and fucking as he came, his hot essence filling her womb and pushing her over the edge as the edges of her vision burned a very bright, very hot white...

And then, there was nothing.

At length, after their breathing quieted down and their hearts returned to a more normal pace, the Spy took her into his arms once more, kissing her lips in the softest, chastest of manners. "I love you, Emily," He whispered, holding her, just holding her and not letting go. FemMedic felt tears prickling in the corner of her eyes, but she forced them back, smiling instead against the crook of the Spook's neck. "I love you too, my dearest Herr Altaire," She smiled a little more, knowing that it wasn't his real name, but not caring in the least.

Because he had given her something much more important that a name, anyway.

So nevermind, if the next time they met they would be at each other's throats, nevermind that they could never really ever be together while the war lasted - And even though she knew, and he knew, that they would eventually die in that place, Respawn left in the dust, that it wasn't so bad, because he could still say he loved her, and she could say it back.

~+~+~++~+~+~ 


End file.
